A Flash Of Inspiration
by NewVoice
Summary: Clary sighed. Jace raised his hand and stroked Clarys face, leading her into a soft kiss. Thats not that hard. You just have to think about why somethings important to you. The feeling s behind the affection, not the object itself.   Jace said.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem and a love for Jace :)**

**

* * *

****Flash Of Inspiration**

"Clarissa Fray you are NOT to leave this room until you finish that assignment." Jocylen said sternly, her tone implying that she was dead serious. She has standing in the doorway of Clary's bedroom, staring at her daughter as if daring Clary to defy her.

"But Mom, I'm no good at poetry. How am I suppose to write a poem about something important to me if I can barely rhyme words together." Clary huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her mother. "I don't even think it's possible. Should I write about you and talk about how you grew up in a hidden country and fought demons for the better part of your life?" Jocylen's look softened slightly, realizing her daughters dilemma.

"I know it's hard for you to live a double life Clary." Her mother said. "But your a smart girl. And i've made sure that your life doesn't revolve around demons and darkworlders. There must be something in your life completely human that you could write about. Just look for some inspiration." Jocylen offered one last smile at her daughter and then turned in the doorway and disappeared. Clary continued to glare at the empty doorway for a minute or two, hoping to get out some of her anger. Eventually Clary sighed and reached for her notebook, deciding to get started on the dreaded English assignment. She lied down on her bed and opened up the book to a fresh page.

``Inspiration...Inspiration...`` Clary muttered to herself, looking around her room for something completely human to write about. Around her room she saw paintings her mother had recently done of Alicante, a few weapon`s her in the corner along with her training clothes, her steele was lying on her desk, and a picture of her, her mom, and her were-wolf step father Luke hung on the wall. None of these things exactly screamed `human`.

``Okay Clary,`` She tried giving herself a pep talk ``You were completely human for 15 years. There must be something.`` Clary scanned through all her life before she found out who she really was. Simon came to mind. They`d been best friends for majority of her life. Just as she was about to start thinking about a poem about him, she remembered that the Simon she once knew was long gone. His vampire image kept flooding her mind. With a groan of frustration Clary hit her pillow head first, part of her giving up on the stupid assignment completely. It was frustrating that she could unite shadowhunter and downworlder and train to take down demons, but couldn`t complete homework for her mundane school. Deciding to just take a nap and hope for something to come to her, Clary closed her eyes. She was starting to drift away from reality, but was rudely awakened by a knock on her window.

Clary sat up right fast. No one else would bother to climb up the tree outside her window except one person. She turned to look at her window and there he was in all his glorious perfection. Perched on a branch right outside her window giving her his usual cocky smile was her boyfriend.

_Jace_

A grin spread throughout Clary`s face as she rushed to open the window. As soon as there was enough room to come in Jace slid through. He wasted no time pulling Clary close to him and kissing her as if they`ve been apart for years, not just since the night before. They separated only because a thought struck Clary.

``What are you doing here? If my mom come`s in you are so dead.`` Clary told him.

``Is it so wrong that I missed you and wanted to see you?`` Jace asked, pouting slightly. Clary couldn`t help but laugh.

``You just saw me last night at training. And i`m suppose to be doing homework...`` She trailed off. Clary was never going to be able to get Jace to leave anyway. So instead of trying to convince him of the dangers of being in her room against her mothers wishes, she took his hand and led him towards the bed.

``Clary!`` Jace pre-tended to look shocked. ``We`ve only been together for a little while. I know i`m irresistible and all but I think it`s a little too soon for that.`` Clary rolled her eye`s at her boyfriend and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her notebook onto her lap and resuming her thinking process. Jace seemed to realize that she actually had to work and contented himself with sitting beside her. She could feel his hands touching her. First his fingers were playing with her hair, then he started to lightly massage one of her shoulder, next he was tracing figure 8`s on her thigh. He was making it extremely hard for her to concentrate.

``You know your not making this any easier.`` Clary said, looking into Jace`s golden eyes. He smirked at her as if taking satisfaction from the fact that he was distracting her.

``Well what exactly am I distracting you from? Maybe I can be a good boyfriend and help.`` Jace`s eye`s danced with humor. Clary sighed and lied back in bed. Jace joined her and slung one arm casually around her waist.

``I have to write a stupid poem about something that`s important to me. How am I supposed to do that when I live in a world with worlocks and demon-killing shadowhunters. It`s just...impossible.`` Clary sighed. Jace raised his hand and stroked Clary`s face, leading her into a soft kiss.

``That`s not that hard. You just have to think about why something`s important to you. The feeling`s behind the affection, not the object itself.`` Jace said.

``I`m an artist Jace, not a writer. Words don`t come naturally to me, pictures do. I always hated English.`` Clary frowned. Jace laughed lightly, pulling her into him for another kiss. The sound of a creaky stair made Clary wrench away from Jace.

``That`s my mom.`` Clary said, panicked. She was already pushing Jace out of her bed towards the window. ``Get out! Now!`` Jace gave Clary one more deep kiss and was out of sight. Just as Clary closed the window her mother appeared in her doorway.

``How`s the poetry going?```Jocylen asked.

``Good. I think I just got a flash of Inspiration`` Clary responded, a smile on her face.

* * *

A week later Jace and Clary were practicing hand to hand combat in the training room at the Institution. They`d been going at it for hours and sweat was practically dripping off of Clary. Jace, of course, looked completely perfect. Not a hair out of place. When Jace had pinned Clary down for the umpteenth time she decided enough was enough.

``Jace can we please take a break?`` Clary begged. ``Every part of me feel bruised.``

``Clary, real shadowhunters don`t get breaks...`` Jace started, Clary cut him off with a quick kiss. ``Well maybe just five minutes.`` He said when they broke apart. He got up off of his girlfriend and helped her up. The couple walked over to their bags and Clary reached straight for her water bottle. Once she had doused her thirst she turned back to Jace.

``Oh there`s something I wanted to show you.`` Clary said excitedly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of crumpled looking notebook paper. She un-crumpled it and handed it to Jace. He saw at the top of the page there was an A circled in red, along with Clary`s name.

``And you wanted to show me this because...?`` Jace was confused.

``It`s my poetry assignment. Read it.`` Clary said excitedly. Jace looked back at the paper and looked at the words scribbled across the page.

_His eyes tunnel straight to his soul,_

_their the only window to his thoughts._

_His smile so confident and stunning,_

_as if nothing in the world could faze him._

_His hair sparkles like sunlight in it's purest form,_

_like it was meant for an angel._

_Everything about him seems to sparkle and shine,_

_nothing about him could be wrong_

_He is Perfection_

_He is Amazing_

_He is Mine_

Jace finished reading the poem, stunned. He didn`t know what to say.

``Is it okay?`` Clary asked nervously. ``Is it too lame or too embarrassing?``

``No.`` Jace said firmly. He folded the piece of paper and pulled Clary close to him and kissing her forehead. ``I love it. Almost as much as I love you.``

* * *

**Authors Note: So I had to do a poetry assignment. Instead i wrote this story. Please keep in mind that i suck at poetry and just attempted to write the Jace Poem. Reviews Welcome :)**

**-Caitii  
**


End file.
